Ira Losco
| origin = Sliema, Malta | genres = Indie, Rock, Alternative,Pop | occupation = singer | years_active = 1998–present | website = http://www.iralosco.com/ }} Ira Losco (born 31 July 1981) is a Maltese singer. She competed for Malta in the Eurovision Song Contest 2002 with the song "7th Wonder" and finished second. Career Losco started her career with a college band called Tiara but they split up a few months after Losco represented her country in the Eurovision Song Contest 2002 which was held in Tallinn. She placed 2nd with the song 7th Wonder. In 2003, she was chosen to perform the song called "Reaching Higher" which was the official song of the Xth Games of the Small States of Europe Malta 2003. She has opened concerts for Sir Elton John, Rod Stewart, Katie Melua, Mel C, Ronan Keating, Tokio Hotel and Söhne Mannheims. These concerts were held in Malta and sometimes various countries in Europe. In 2008, Losco was awarded 'Gieh ir-Reppublika' by the Maltese government for her services to music. Albums Someone Else In February 2004, Losco released her first-ever E.P. "Love me or Hate me>Who I Am." On April 19, 2004, Ira released her first studio album "Someone Else." The album boasted international song writers and Losco's first Anthem "Love me or Hate me" which quickly also became a Maltese dance floor hit remixed by Mark u-Bahn and DJ Ruby. On June 28, 2004, Ira launched her second music video (after 7th Wonder) for the track "I'm In Love Again". On January 28, 2005, Losco released Blends & Remixes of Someone Else. It included remixes by Top DJ's. Following the release, songs like "Love me or Hate me" and "I'm in Love Again" became huge local dance floor fillers. Accident Prone Her third album, named Accident Prone, was released on November 16, 2005. It topped the charts on the island and won a BMA for the Best Song that year. Out of the 9 tracks, "Everyday", "Get Out!", "Don't Wanna Talk About It", "Driving One Of Your Cars", "Accident Prone", "Uh-Oh", and "Waking Up To The Light", were released as singles. All of them received great airplay by local stations, particularly "Accident Prone" and "Uh-Oh". Tracks written by Losco/Debono and international writers have made their way to Michelle Hunziker's album 'Lole'. These tracks were 'Someone Else', 'Get Out', 'I'm in Love Again.' The prominent guitar riff on 'Uh-Oh' was also included in Kelly Clarkson's hit "Don't Waste Your Time." Unmasked Unmasked is Losco's unplugged album, including acoustic versions of some of her tracks. Fortune Teller In July 2007, Losco released her single entitled "Something To Talk About" from her third studio album Fortune Teller, which was released on June 11, 2008. It stayed number one for four weeks in the local charts. On 10 December 2007, "Living It..." was released in local cinemas and on DVD. It includes memorable live performances, international collaborations, videos, never seen before backstage footage, a personal interview and exclusive new tracks off the album. Mixed Beats Ira's second remix album, called Mixed Beats, was launched in Malta on August 22, 2009. This remix album contains remixes of tracks from Losco's previous albums. The Fire After the release of the single "What I'd Give" in August 2012, Losco released her fourth album in March, 2013. Other albums ;DVD's *2007: Livin It... Discography Studio albums *2004: Someone Else *2005: Accident Prone *2006: Unmasked: the unplugged album *2008: Fortune Teller *2013: The Fire Compilation albums *2005: Blends & Remixes of Someone Else *2009: Mixed Beats *2013: Love Me Or Hate Me (iTunes only- Greatest Hits) EPs *2007: Something To Talk About *2012: What I'd Give Modelling and advertising Losco has been involved in advertising in her home country, including Guess (clothing), Macdonald's Salad Plus and Vodafone's Music Jam Campaign. Awards and nominations ;2002 Awards Eurovision Song Contest 2002 - 7th Wonder – 2nd Place ;2003 Awards and nominations Malta Music Awards 2003 *''Best Image'' – Won *''Best Female Artist'' – Won *''Best CD Single - 7th Wonder'' – Nominee ;2004 Awards and nominations Tune In's Battle Of The Babes *''Battle Of The Babes'' – Won Bay Music Awards *''Best Solo Artist'' – Won *''Best Single'' – Nominee ;2005 Bay Music Awards *''Best Solo Artist'' – Nominee *''Best Single - Everyday'' – Nominee *''Best Song Of All Time - Love Me Or Hate Me'' – Nominee ;2006 *''Bailey's Woman Of The Year Award'' – Won *''Best Live Act Award - Sole Festival '' – Won *''Award for Foreign Achievement - Sole Festival '' Bay Music Awards *''Best Solo Artist'' – Won *''Best Single - Driving One Of Your Cars'' – Won *''Viewers' Choice Awards - Best Performance'' – Won ;2007 Malta Music Awards * Best Album - Accident Prone – Won * Best Female Artist – Won * Best Image – Nominee * Best Video - Accident Prone' – Nominee * Best Local Export' – Won * Best Performance' – Nominee Bay Music Awards * Best Solo Artist' – Won ;2008 Malta Music Awards * Best Image' – Nominee * Best Female Artist' – Won * Best CD Cover' Fortune Teller Nominee * Best Album' Fortune Teller Won * Best Songwriter' Nominee * Best Song (Idle Motion) Nominee Bay Music Awards * Best Solo Artist Nominee * Best Song (Idle Motion) Won ;2009 Malta Music Awards * Best Remix' "What's The Matter With Your Cabrio?" (feat. DJ Ruby) Won Malta Music Awards * Best Website www.iralosco.com Won Bay Music Awards * Best Remix' "What's The Matter With Your Cabrio?" (feat. DJ Ruby) Won ;2013 BMA winner Best Song "The Person I Am" Presenters' Choice Award Recognition Award ;2014 Malta Music Awards Best Album "The Fire" Best Artist Best Video "Me Luv U Long Time" External links * Ira Losco Official Website * Artist Blog Page * Artist unofficial website Category:Artists Category:NVSC 4 artists Category:NVSC 7 artists Category:NVSC 8 artists Category:NVSC 9 artists Category:NVSC 15 artists